


Broken Secrets Revealed

by RainFireWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Protective Siblings, Secret Identity, Siblings, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainFireWolf/pseuds/RainFireWolf
Summary: Hinata seems normal to most people. He's energetic, excitable and loves volleyball but what if it turned out that it wasn't entirely the truth. He lied about his family but it was supposed to be to protect them all. His family holds a secret that could possibly destroy where they live. Every generation in his family had a group of six siblings and when they all were past eighteen they had to protect their home. But what would happen if someone messed up everything? Would they still be able to save everyone or would chaos rain down upon them all?
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

(Shoyo's pov)

I still can't believe that I missed my one chance to see my siblings. All because I failed a test. It's not my fault that I couldn't study for it then again they can't know my reason why. So for now I have to stay acting like the dumb version of me everyone knows, even though it's a lie.

I was mad sure but at least today I get to play volleyball against some of the other teams. I grabbed my bag and walked into the kitchen were Aunt Hitomi was. She was awake early for a few reasons

"Bye aunty I'll see you in a couple of days." I yelled, waving my hand as I went to look for my bike. I didn't live with any of my siblings sadly. Aunty says it for our safety but I never understood why. Sure I still remember hearing about Nastu, my youngest sister, she was caught off guard and died by the hands of our enemy. But still wouldn't us being together help stop that from happening. I've tried explaining it many times but she keeps reminding me that she had to do the same at my age.

"I better hurry, the bus will be leaving around six. It's around three-thirty so I should have enough time." My volleyball team is going to a training camp in Tokyo and I can't wait. So I took off going at my top speed, which I only use for emergencies.

That's one of the reasons why none of us need to be around each other very much. Apparently these powers that we're supposed to have, are not safe right now. Two of my brothers are old enough right now. Aunty says I have to wait until I'm eighteen. Then I can be with them again but it's way too long for me.

Soon I finally arrived at school with about an hour left until we left. I beat Kageyama today making me ahead in our competition. I just walked around for a bit until finally I took out my phone and clicked on a number with the name Izumi next to it.

"W-what do you need this early Sho? I already have to be at school early enough. I'm lucky enough that I brought my charger and headphones. But yeah what do ya need?"

"Heh sorry Zu." I said using a silly nickname. "But I got no one to talk to and I'm lonely. You don't want your older brother to be sad or lonely do you?"

"Still you could have at least warned me before calling and I told you to stop calling me Zu. You know my actual name so stop calling me that or do you want me to bring back 'that' old nickname?"

"Fine, you win but seriously I have nothing to do right now. I can't practice anything right now. Can you at least tell me what happened yesterday."

I could hear Izumi laugh a bit. "The only thing you really missed was Shuichi freaking out when you did come. He kept waving his arms in the air frantically saying we should go look for you. Took him an hour to tire himself out." she explained. She also told me a few other things that happened along with a few stories from our older brothers.

"Well bye Sho I got to go." She hung up and I realized how much time had passed. It was just in time to because I saw everyone else starting to arrive. I put my phone inside of my bag, picking it back up, and walked over to them.

Everyone was here finally, now we were just waiting on the bus. I grabbed my phone again to check for any messages when I heard Noya.

"What ya doing Shoyo? Talking to a girl?" he asked. I knew it was a joke but part of me wanted to mess with him.

"Yeah just a girl I met a few days ago." I replied. Suddenly my phone was snatched out of my hands.

"Who's the girl then just a friend?" he said looking at my phone, even though it was clearly turned off.

"Yeah and I'll be taking this back." I said jumping and grabbing my phone again. "She's a family member that's all." I said. Hopefully they'll stop asking questions now. If they didn't then I might have a problem. Guess I was in luck because before either of them had a chance to say anything coach Ukai arrived.

"Hurry up and get inside the bus. We might be running late. So no wasting time." he said. I immediately ran onto the bus, going straight to my seat. I waited and soon Kagayama appeared next to me. Guess I didn't realize and instead I took out my phone again. This time I went and scrolled through the photos on my phone.

I spaced off only looking up every once in a while whenever I would hear a conversation start. Besides that it was almost completely quiet. Surprisingly a lot of my team was asleep. Except for two others close to the front of the bus.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone shaking me. "Boke wake up!" I heard Kagayama yell. I jumped up grabbing my bag.

"We're here already?" I asked mostly to myself as I followed him off of the bus.

While I was walking I noticed how my vision started to have a slight shade of red. Oh no this is bad, who is here. I looked at the ground as I walked. I joined up with the rest of the team. Nekoma was standing across from us and while I tried to keep my face tilted towards the ground I noticed someone else doing the same.

Standing next to Kenma was Izumi trying to look away from me. So that's why she had to go to school early. I decided it was best to ignore her for now.

"So today we just need to set down our stuff in the room. Tomorrow is the day we start the practice games." Ukai said.

So that's what we did. Nekoma's coach showed us to the room we would be staying in, then he left. Apparently we were the first school to arrive so he still had to keep an eye out. I placed my bag down and for a bit I just stayed in the room talking with everyone. But I had to leave, so I needed to talk to Izumi first. So I let Suga and Daichi know that I was leaving and that I wouldn't be gone for long.

I walked through the hallway for a bit until I was outside. Just like I had guessed she was here. Maybe it was a weird sibling telepathy or something like that.

"So you're a manager for the Nekoma team?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm surprised Kenma didn't tell you and you're a player for the Karasuno team. Guess we both have secrets of our own. Anyways forget about that for now. Earlier after you called, Fumihiko called and told me something. They're coming and we need to leave for a bit."

"So do we leave right now or wait and what about our teams wouldn't it be a bit weird if we both disappeared at the same time?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Izumi said before drifting off into her own thoughts for a bit. "What about I leave now and in the morning you leave after breakfast. Make up an excuse then leave and meet me at base." she explained.

"Yeah guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I gave her a small hug and walked back inside. First thing I did when I got back was go straight to sleep. I stayed asleep throughout the entire night, which was a bit strange for me because of my sleep schedule.

When I woke up it was strange to find the room almost empty except for two people, Noya and Tsuikshima? Both were on their phones only looking up when I yawned a bit. What are they doing here? Noya I kinda expected but Tsuikishima definitely something strange is going on. "Hurry up shrimp we don't have all day." he said as both him and Noya walked out of the door.

"Ok I'm up just give me a minute." I replied, getting to my feet and quickly changing. I looked over at the window when a plan crossed my mind. It might seem completely stupid and will probably ended badly for me but it's something. The door was closed so they would suspect anything. The only thing that I don't agree with was the fact that I have to break the window.

Wait I know the base isn't too far from here so maybe just maybe I can get one of them to come here and help me sneak away. But I'll have to wait until after breakfast though. I grabbed my phone then ran outside. Guess I can ask why they waited now. It makes sense to me at least.

Tsukishima sighed. "The only reason I stayed behind was because the captain said so. Don't get any ideas shrimp."

"why ? did something happen?" Guess this is because of Izumi. Now this will just make things harder for me.

"Apparently Nekoma's manager disappeared last night." Noya explained. "The only thing they found was the jacket she wore yesterday besides that nothing else. It's like she was a ghost. No clear sign of what happened either. So they want to make sure no one wanders off on their own."

"I guess that makes sense." Yup I was right, getting away might be a bit difficult.

Breakfast went by quickly. They explained a bit about what happened. They also told us to keep an eye out for anything that could help find her. After that I managed to get away saying that I needed to go to the bathroom. Lucky it wasn't too far away so no one said anything about not letting me go.

I locked the bathroom door and took out my phone. I had to be quick. I found the number and called it. Soon another voice appeared and I knew it was him.

"What's up Sho. You never call me anymore." he said fake sobs echoing through my phone.

"J-just I need help here. You know the school Izumi goes to. I need you to help me disappear for a bit."

"Ohh did you cause some trouble there? Trying to lay low for a bit?"

"Kazuhiro please. I really need your help here. If not then I can't help make sure everyone is safe." I said that's the one thing that can usually make him stop joking around.

"Ok. where do I go and what time. Oh yeah and do you want it to look like you disappeared or like there was a fight." Typically he loves having fully planned out ideas so this wasn't a surprise.

"It's a spare room across from the gym and makes it seem like a fight. I don't want them to be able to link what happened yesterday to this. It would seem too obvious maybe leave a note or something like that to throw them off. Go ahead and meet me at the window. I'll head there now."

I ended the call and started walking back to the room. I was stopped through by Suga. "Are you heading to the gym already?" he asked, that's something I would probably do anyway.

"Yeah didn't one of the other teams already go there?" I asked. I did see one pass by while we were walking here.

"They did but you heard them. Coach doesn't want anyone running off or their own." he turned around for a second. "Tsukishima, Yamaguchi are you two heading over to the gym now?" he asked.

"Yeah we were just about to leave." Yamaguchi replied.

"Good." he looked back at me. "You can walk with them so it works out."

I could tell Tsukishima wanted to say something but he clearly knew not to. Suga can be scary if you don't listen but most of the time he just acts like the team mom. So I guess it's not a bad deal.

"Fine." he agreed. The two of them walked past Suga and I followed behind them. I stayed quiet as we walked until finally we passed the room. Neither of them were paying attention so I snuck off running into the room. I waited for a few minutes then closed the door and locked it. "Are you here?" I looked over at the window and there he was. Kazuhiro stood on the opposite side of the window with a hammer in one of his hands. I nodded and stepped back to avoid getting hit by any glass.

Once I was far enough he swung the hammer and smashed it against the glass sending shards across the floor. "We have to move fast. Hurry through your jacket on the ground then come over here"

"One second." I said jumping over a few piles of glass. I took my jacket off and handed it to Kazuhiro. He looked at me confused for a second. "Remember the plan? We need it to seem like a fight happened here. So tear the jacket a bit."

I had a feeling that this would end badly anyway. He hestetaintly took the jacket looking back at me for a moment. He knew it was important but it had to be done. I nodded once more and he ripped off one of the sleeves throwing it to the ground then dropping the rest where he stood.

"Did you bring your mask?" I asked. He nodded and put on this black-cat like mask. "Should I scream or do we just leave?"

"If you want to make sure there's no way to connect the disappearances then I would scream. You can run to the door when someone starts to come here. Then we actually fight if that's what you want."

"Yeah that works and it gives me a chance to prove I'm stronger now." I smirked. Taking a step forward I turned to face Kazuhiro and backed up a little further. I began to scream after that. I started to run for the door but I slipped and fell face first into a bunch of glass shards. I screamed again this time it wasn't fake mainly because that actually hurt.

I heard someone at the door trying to unlock it. "Shrimp are you in there?" Why did Tsukishima come? I didn't really think he would come to help no matter who it was. "I'm serious you need to unlock this door before the captain comes. Yamaguchi went to get them and insisted I check and see if it was you yelling."

I got to my knees and noticed something weird. Why was Kazuhiro going to the door? This was not a part of the plan. Seriously what are you thinking? He unlocked the door and kicked it open, breaking the door in the process.

I could barely see Tsukishima as he stepped back further into the hallway. He first noticed the window and the state it was in. Then me sitting here covered in cuts from the glass and lastly he looked back at Kazuhiro who I was almost sure that he had an evil grin on his face. I half expected him to run off or walk away but what he said next surprised me a bit. "Hinata can you move?" he asked, not calling me shrimp which threw me off. I didn't have time to answer when suddenly Kazuhiro ran at me and slung me over his shoulder.

He ran and jumped through the window and faintly I could see Tsukishima as he walked up to the window. He looked worried, scared even. Like it was the last he'd ever see of me. I'm a bit worried about how the team will react seeing him like that. It's a scary thought but I had to leave quickly.

I must have blacked out or something because I woke on a couch. Izumi was next to me, she had a box of Band-Aids in her hands. "Your finally awake sleepy head?" she asked, laughing a little. "Next time you want to disappear try to stay awake from glass ok."

"W-wait you eyes aren't red?" I was shocked when she nodded and again there was no sign of her having red eyes. "How?"

"It's something Kuro and Tendo made. It should work for a while so we don't have to worry about the powers awakening or whatever."

"You never told them did you?" I asked.

"You didn't either and this was kind of your fault anyway. You're the one that wanted to hang out and talk about volleyball for a while."

"How could I have known it would activate our powers? It's not like I wanted it to happen and most of the time we only get to actually see each other twice a year. So can you really blame me? At Least the power you ended up with isn't too bad and mine just helps with volleyball."

She smiled I guess you're right. We can tell them later but for now let's go find them." she said standing up and walking over to the door. "And next time you try to sneak away, stay away from glass."

I got up and started to follow her when she threw a jacket at me. "It's a bit cold in here so use that for now. I thanked her and slipped on the jacket. We walked past a few rooms to the end of the hallway. In the final door was were the others waited for us.

"Let's take care of this now and forever." I whispered to myself. "And get revenge for Nastu." I pushed the door open and walked inside. Time to finish this.


	2. chapter two

Everyone was sitting down and turned to look at us when we entered. A few I recognized instantly, besides our brothers, and others I didn’t. Guess that’s what happens when you stay away for so long.

“I see you're finally awake no thanks to this idiot here.” Fumiko said motioning to Kazuhiro. “But next time you ever try to do something like that try not to fall or this might happen again.”

“Fine. Next time I’ll escape from the roof instead of a window.” I replied, taking my seat. That’s when the topic of our enemy is brought up. It was one of the newer guys so I don't expect them to really understand just how serious this was. We spent a bit going over everything that happened. Then that’s when the real problem arrived we needed to head back to our schools.

“So you’re sure that they will target my school first? Because if not then this could cause a big problem with me lying to them. I mean there’s a chance that they’ll understand and say I was still scared about what happened. But if they don’t then I’ll definitely have trouble convincing any of them to stay later than usual.”

Kuro sighed. “Yes I’m sure. Me and Tendo overheard them speaking and you were the first one of their list. Guess they're still mad at the Red Demon from their last encounter.” he laughed.

“Yeah and both you and Shuichi are going to be found at your school's gym tomorrow morning. Izumi will be found two days later at her school and we want you to pretend not to remember what happened.” Kazuhiro explained.

“Wait, why is Shuichi coming to my school too?” I asked. I didn’t really understand that part of the plan.”

“Funny story, you remember meeting Bokuto and Akashi at one of your volleyball practices right?” Shuichi said nervously and I nodded in response. “Well I was watching them practice a few days ago and I wanted to prank them. So I called Kazuhiro to help me do basically the same as what you did earlier. Long story short I ran into the gym yelling for help and before they could really react to me yelling I disappeared. So everyone thinks I was kidnapped or something like that.”

“Yeah and again someone.” Fumiko eye Kazuhiro. “Thought it would be a fun idea to go along with. Honestly you’re the second oldest out of us but you still act like a child most of the time. You’re lucky that you're faster than us because if you weren’t I’m pretty sure you would be stuck here with me.”

“Fine I got it.” Kazuhiro raised his hands into the air. “No more kidnapping my siblings. For now that is.” The last bit of what he said went ignored, mainly because almost all of us knew it was a lie.

“Anyway that's the plan for now and Sho make sure to leave the jacket here before you two have to leave. We don’t want them to connect any clues to this place and you’ll leave an hour before midnight. So that should give you enough time to get into your gym and maybe mess a few things up. Don’t forget to leave the door cracked open. Finally Shucihi don’t tell them your last name, make up an excuse or something just don’t let them know.”

Once the meeting was finally done we split up again. I found myself with Shuichi sitting down in the garage. Izumi had brought us some food not too long ago and wished us good luck for when we had to leave. I found myself constantly looking at the clock almost every minute as I waited for the time to come. Surprisingly more time had passed since I first disappeared from school than I had originally thought. Around seven hours in total had passed since I got here, along with four hours that I apparently was asleep for. So now it was around nine-thirty and I honestly can’t wait much longer to leave.

“So what do you think of the choker that Kuro made? It’s pretty cool if it actually blocks the weird side effects from happening.”

“Yeah I guess.” he mumbled. “Let’s just leave now. It gives us more time before your team arrives.”” he said grabbing his phone, which was inches away from us, and called Fumiko. I listened to him talk for a few minutes until finally he looked back at me. “Fumiko said to go ahead and get inside the car. A few of our people will be here soon to help us sneak into the gym.” he put his phone awake and walked over to the car, stepping into the backseat.

I did the same and laid my head against the window as two people from the meeting got into the front of the car. They didn’t talk much and instead started driving. I stared out the window as we drove through the city. My mind blanked out several times as we drove out of the city. I was still a little worried about how everything will turn out but hopefully as long as we stick to the plan then everything will end up fine.

I’m not sure what time we arrived at the school but the only clue I had was that it was starting to get dark. The two men that came with us managed to unlock the gym and now the two of us were standing close to the back. While they threw a few things across the floor including several things inside of the cleaning closet. Now we just had one last part to do by ourselves. Before they left Shuichi left his phone and I left the jacket with them just to be safe.

Now I laid down against the floor and stare at the ceiling. Now I have time to think. I lifted my arm in front of my face and saw all of the band-aids that ran down my arm. That made me think of Tsukishima for some reason, the way he looked so frightened when he realized what was actually going on.

Who knows for sure how they’ll react but at least I have someone here with me now and even though we have to lie it just makes it easier for some reason. Shuichi said he was going to lay down in the cleaning closet to make it a bit more confusing. So I’m here in the middle of the gym with nothing to do and at least five hours before anyone arrives.

I laid down turning onto my side, facing away from the door. I curled up bringing my legs close to my chest. Then I closed my eyes, hoping for time to pass by quickly.

Light blinded me at first, I heard something outside. Tanaka, maybe or if I slept later than I originally thought, then Daichi he’s usually one of the first to arrive. That is after me and Kageyama of course, but I’m not very sure if he’s coming today, There’s a quiet gasp, probably seeing the door unlocked, and then a conversation going on outside. I can’t hear them talking but their voices are growing closer.

“I told you Suga I locked the gym yesterday. Right when we got off the bus I went and locked it. So I’m not sure why the door was open. Unless, coach came back late and forgot to unlock the door.” I heard the door being pushed completely open and even with my eyes closed I could almost picture their faces. One of them dropped some books I think and almost yelled as they ran over.

“Hinata!” I opened my eyes smiling as I turned over. I remembered what I was supposed to do. “Am I late for practice?” I asked tilting my head sideways.

In return Suga didn’t answer me, he just hugged me shaking a bit. “No. No you're not.”

Once he finally let go of me I got to my feet and looked around the gym, stopping for a quick second to look at the cleaning closet, in confusion. Daichi stood at the entrance of the gym still clearly shocked. And a bit further back I could see both Noya and Tanaka coming into view. They began to run towards me instantly and soon after everyone else arrived, even Kageyama.

Every time one of them tried to ask me what happened, I just gave them a confused look. The part that is even stranger to me is the fact that Tsukishima is actually being nice to me. He actually said he was glad I was back, even though I had to pretend not to understand what he met.

“Hey Suga, shouldn’t we clean up the gym? It looks like someone had a party here and forgot to clean up.” I asked him, time to find Shuichi. I just hope he was able to get a little bit of sleep.

“Yeah your right. Can you go get a broom from the closet? We’ll start picking up here.” Suga asked. He didn’t seem very worried at the moment, I guess he was just glad I didn’t stay gone. I began to walk over to the closet when I heard someone call my name, I didn’t seem shocked because well you know, but it was the person who called my name.

“Y-yes? Tsukishima, did you need something?”

“I just wanted to know what happened yesterday. That was definitely not something normal and you didn’t seem very scared during it. It's just, look, don't get the wrong idea, but it doesn't make sense. You know that person don’t you? If you didn’t then you would have freaked out more, especially when he ran off with you. You didn't seem scared or shocked. So tell me the truth, it doesn't have to be now, just know you can trust me.” he walked away, going back over to help pick up some of the smaller things close to where Yamaguchi was. I smiled and ran over to the closet, it was nice hearing that. I might need to explain part of it to him. Who knows maybe he could help us like Tendo.

I opened the door stepping inside and began to look for Shuichi. Something moved behind me and I jumped backwards letting out a yelp. Tanaka soon appeared at the door.

“What’s up did one of the brooms turn into a ghost or something?” he asked laughing a bit.

“Yeah I actually think so, something moved in here.” I replied. He went quiet for a moment, probably to see if he heard anything. Then suddenly a yell could be heard as server brooms, that were leaning against the wall, fell.

“Where am I?” I saw Shuichi curled up in the corner and if I didn’t know that this was planned I would have fallen for it. He looked up for a second, before shutting his eyes and bringing his knees closer to his chest.

“W-where am I?” he repeated once more.

“Go get Daichi and Suga, hurry!” I yelled. Tanaka nodded and ran out of the room yelling for the captain to come here. I just stood there waiting for a second. I crouched down to eye level and whispered. “Are you sure that you can do this? Because there’s no backing out now.”


	3. Chapter Three

When Daichi came to see what Tanaka was yelling about. It was interesting to see his reaction. Somehow he managed to get Shuichi to go out to the gym floor. Even if he refused to speak, which I’m impressed with because he would usually be talking to almost anyone he could find. So for him to manage this, it was definitely an accomplishment. He avoided any eye contact and didn’t respond to any questions.

“Are you sure that you didn’t see him earlier?” Suga asked, knowing full well that I supposedly didn’t remember anything. I shook my end in response, I wasn’t sure what Shuichi was going to do next. But knowing him and his wild imagination it would cause trouble and a lot of confusion for both me and everyone else.

Daichi said he was going to wait for the coach to get here before figuring out what to do about us. I ended up sitting down next to Shuichi. I’m not sure why but when Suga came to check on us for the second time, he actually spoke.

“I...remember seeing him.” he said pointing towards me. Suga gave a confused look before asking. “Where did you see him? If you don’t mind me asking.” I could tell he didn’t know how to react. If i’m being honest I didn’t either but luckily I don’t need to worry about that now.

“N-not now….way before I’ve seen him. Years ago...he was there with us.” I knew what he was talking about. It was something that happened a few years ago. One of the few times we got to stay together for longer than an hour. It was also when Natsu was still around. Because she was the youngest this was the first time that our enemy even found out about her.

I wish they didn’t because that was the day she died. They had basically kidnapped me, Natsu, and Shuichi. It wasn’t the first

so I wasn’t worried at the time. That was until we tried to escape, Natsu was falling behind as we ran. I should have turned around, I shouldn't have beavlied her when she said she had everything under control. If i just looked back I could have kept her alive, but I didn’t.

I guessed that it was my turn to speak. I had to agree with him. Even if it meant confusing Suga even more, after all none of my teammates know about my past or family. “Y-you mean back then I guess.” I whispered.

“wha-Hinata what’s going on here? Do you know him from somewhere?” Suga asked. I started at the ground but nodded. “Can you tell me how you know him?”

He looked at the two of us trying to see if he could get a clue. “I...we met three years ago...he wouldn’t talk but it’s hard n-not to recognize him.” Shuichi replied clearly. He really sounded scared and it was starting to freak me out.

“I-i see. Well you’re both here now so whatever happened you’re safe now. You don’t need to be afraid of me or anyone here. I promise you're safe here.” Suga said his hand stretched out. He waited and sat there waiting for Shuichi to take his hand. It took a minute but Shuichi did grab a hold of his hand in which he was pulled into a hug. He was surprised at first but returned the hug, making me smile a bit.

“Shuichi. That’s my name.” he whispered. He let go of Suga and took a step backwards. “I hope you're right about that.”

Soon the rest of the team came back over to us. Apparently they were running outside, I think. It was either that or Noya and Tanaka decided to have a race, something like that.

It started to become livelier very quickly after Shuichi began talking to them. I would occasionally add in to the conversation but mostly I was just enjoying listening to them. It almost made me forget what I knew was going to happen. Little time left so I just hope they were wrong.

Coach Ukai ended up talking to Shuichi for a bit. Mainly so he could figure out how far he was away from home. He ended up calling the captain of the Fukurōdani volleyball team. All I can say was Bokuto seemed both excited and worried after hearing that Shuichi was here. Especially after the supposive prank he pulled, which I really wished I could have seen.

In about two hours someone would be here to take Shuichi home. So we decided to wait too. A practice game began and even though I didn’t play, mainly because I didn’t want to, I still found myself watching as they played. Tsuikshima also wasn’t in the game. I felt like I needed to explain what was happening to someone even if it had to be him, I needed to tell someone.

“Hey Tsukishima. Can we talk?” I asked. He looked over at me from his seat and shrugged.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” I nodded. “Fine but you better explain everything. Just head over to the supply closet so the others don’t hear us.”

I guess that makes sense I really don’t want anyone else finding out and he’s smart enough to help keep the secret. The others have one person from their school that knows, well except for me, so i need the help.

I found myself leaning against the wall in the supply closet. Across from me Tsukishima was doing the same. “So where do I begin?” I asked.

“Start at the training camp and why you left like that. Even if I may be mean to you sometimes seeing someone in a situation that you were in is worrying”

I sighed and began my explanation. “Have you ever heard about the family that is incharge of making sure this place stays safe? Each generation has seven siblings and only one out of the seven can have kids for the next generation. Each sibling gets some crazy power if they’re past the age of fourteen and around each other for a long amount of time. But because the powers that they get can sometimes be out of control or dangerous for teens to handle they have to be split up among the past seven siblings until they’re eighteen.”

“Let me guess you’re a part of that family. It would explain why you know so much about them. It would also mean that guy who you ran off with was one of your siblings, and that Shuichi guy back there too. So that leaves four more siblings that are hidden.”

I smirked, knowing he would understand. “My generation of siblings is different though. Our enemy killed the youngest sibling, leaving only six left. After that my oldest brother refused to let us go out on any dangerous mission which also lowered our chances of seeing each other. When you found me in the room and my brother standing there, he was there to help me get back to our base or agency. The same thing happened with the manager that went missing the night before, she’s another one of my siblings. Anyway they had information about the next attack our enemy would make and it ended here. They plan to attack Karasuno today, that’s why I ended up here and why Shuichi's here too. If they come we can fight and get them to leave but even if they leave there’s one problem remaining for me. The others each have someone at their school that knows the truth about them and the agency, that is except for me.”

“And you’re explaining this all to me because you want me to be that person?”

“You got it. That is if you want to. If you do you’ll get access to our agency and if you ever get found out by the enemy your guaranteed protection from us. So what do you say?”

“Fine you got yourself a deal. I’ll help you out with this. So what exactly do I do for this job?” I guess I should have explained this in more detail.

“Basically you get this phone that will alert you if either of us is needed. If we are, then you use the phone to let me know and if we’re both needed a car will arrive outside of your house for transportation. Other than that you just need to make sure the enemy doesn't find out I’m here and if they do it’s basically the same. You use the phone to alert the others that help will arrive as soon as possible. Seems easy enough?”

“So basically I’m like a babysitter. You’re as tall as a kid so I guess it will work.” he smirked. “So when do I start”

“Tomorrow. I’ll have them send you the phone and a copy of basically everything you need to know. That’s when you job, if you want to call it that, starts.”

I waited for Tsukishima to leave so I could think to myself. I finally have someone here who can help me. It's relieving to know that’s for sure. But would he really take all of this seriously? I know he could have just agreed because he thought I was crazy. Let's hope he was though and if not when “they” come then he’ll have to believe me.

I took a single step out of the closet when I heard a scream. Then I heard another voice telling everyone to get on the ground. I stood still staring at the person who that voice belonged to. He was here. He was back after taking my sister and he came back again to take my team from me. Does he not know how it feels to lose someone that important to you. It’s not something that can be easily forgotten. His face isn’t either with that stupid tatoo he has that runs across his neck. It’s something I’ve had nightmares about over and over again.

I took another step forward and met eyes with him. A smile grew across his face as he remembered who I was and he began to laugh. It was an evil laugh that you would usually only hear from villains in movies

“Look who finally showed up to avenge his sister. It’s the red Demon himself, not much of a demon by the looks of it. What happened to ya boy? Weren’t you that kid who threatened me back then. The one who tried to kill me in order to get away. How’d that go for ya? Not very well did it?” he laughed even more.

“Shut up.” I said staring at the ground I felt my vision growing red. The choker I had stopped working for a bit. And I doubt it will be back online in time to stop me. “Shut up!” I yelled again. I couldn’t really see anything just red. Everything and everyone was red each one a different shade of red. My mind was slipping, letting what they know as the Red demon escape attacking anyone who was seen as a threat.

They weren’t dead though it was something that the demon side of me never let happen. Even if they may try to kill us it’s like pity for them. A way to show that I’m more human than they’ll ever be by sparing them. Most of them are knocked out while the few that are awake were trying to move the unconscious ones out.

I stumbled forward as my vision finally started to return to normal. Everything began to return to its natural color. I fell hitting the ground and Shuichi knew what was going on. He ran over to me making sure I was okay before pressing this button on his choker. An emergency switch maybe?

I wasn’t sure where my teammates were and that’s the thing that made me worry. I reached and grabbed Shuichi’s hand causing him to look at me. “Where… are they?” I asked. Succeeding to the darkness as my head hit the ground once again. I couldn’t hear much except for one voice yell.

“Hinata!”


End file.
